1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coin dispensing technology and more particularly, to a coin hopper with an upward coin passage, which comprises a coin pusher consisting of a container, a rotating disc and a power drive for dispensing coins, and a track that defines therein a coin passage that extends upwardly from the coin pusher and consists of a bottom sloping segment, an intermediate arched segment and a top vertical segment for guiding out coins one by one and has floating rods transversely arranged in the intermediate arched segment to prohibit dispensed coins from backward displacement and to avoid coin stacking, track parts damage or motor overload.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coin hopper is designed for use in a coin exchange machine, gambling machine, amusement machine or vending machine for sending out or issuing coins or tokens one by one. However, coins or tokens of different thicknesses, sizes and/or shapes may be used in different countries or different machines.
A conventional coin hopper is known using a motor to rotate a rotating disc for dispensing coins/tokens. The rotating disc has a plurality of equiangularly spaced pins. A guide member and a micro switch are respectively mounted in the inner side and outer side of the coin outlet of the coin hopper. During rotation of the rotating disc, coins/tokens are pushed one by one by the pins of the rotating disc toward the coin outlet and then guided out of the coin outlet by the guide member. When one coin/token passes through the coin outlet, it will touch the micro switch, achieving count of the dispensed coin/token. Further, because the total weight of the coins/tokens that are accommodated in the container of the coin hopper is heavy and for the sake of lowering the gravity center to assure machine stability during transportation, the container is set at the bottom side and a conveying means or track means is provided between the rotating disc and the coin outlet to guide each dispensed coin/token to the coin outlet that is disposed at a relatively higher place. Thus, the user can pick up each dispensed coin when sitting or standing in front of the machine.
FIG. 9 illustrates a track for coin hopper according to the prior art design. As illustrated, the track A comprises a bottom plate A1, two rails A2 bilaterally arranged at the top side of the bottom plate A1, a coin passage A3 defined between the two rails A2 above the bottom plate A1, a locating plate A4 transversely affixed to the two rails A2 above the coin passage A3 by fastening members A41 and a plurality of leaf springs A5 arranged in a stack and affixed to the locating plate A4 in such a manner that the arched press portions A51 of the leaf springs A5 are arranged in line and suspending in the coin passage A3. When the rotating disc of the coin hopper is rotated by the motor through the transmission mechanism to dispense coins/tokens into the coin passage A3 of the track A one by one, the arched press portions A51 of the leaf springs A5 are pressed on the dispensed coins/tokens B, preventing stacking of the coins/tokens B. This structure of coin hopper is functional, however due to the effect of the holding down pressure from the arched press portions A51 of the leaf springs A5, the rotating disc receives a great resistance during its rotation. In order to overcome this great resistance, the output power of the motor must be relatively increased. However, increasing the capacity of the motor relatively increases the cost. Further, due to strong resistance from the leaf springs A5, a heavy vibration is produced during operation of the motor to rotate the rotating disc at a high speed. In consequence, the component parts of the transmission mechanism and the motor may wear quickly with use or may be damaged easily during operation.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a coin hopper that eliminates the aforesaid problem.